


Sexy Bones

by quietdreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreamer/pseuds/quietdreamer
Summary: In order to avoid Gray and his sexy Halloween costume, Natsu resorts to getting drunk. Of course this ends up doing more harm than good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (VERY LATE) Halloween!
> 
> I wrote this a day after Halloween, but got super lazy and didn't post it here.

**Sexy Bones**

 

* * *

 

 

The guild pulsed with throbbing music.

 

It was Halloween night and as tradition would have it, a party was thrown for all the participating guild members. Everyone had gone all out and wore extravagant costumes.

 

The majority of the women dressed in tight outfits that accentuated every bit of their curves, and revealed enough skin to leave little to the imagination. The men of Fairy Tail made sure to imprint the outfits into their memory, enough to last them through the next Halloween. Every man drooled at thewomen’s feet.

 

Everyone except Natsu.

 

His eyes would not leave the exposed flesh of a certain sexy skeleton. Ivory paint was brushed along the sharp curves and hard edges of muscle. The paint was traced all over the muscular torso and beckoned Natsu's eyes to follow it's path, starting from the neck and moving down. Once his eyes reached the black spandex of his pants, his eyes would travel upwards, following the tantalizing lines of paint.

 

Natsu got lost in the smoothness of the skin and its pale color. The lovely contrast between the paleness of the skin and the ivory of the paint had Natsu in a trance. So much he forgot to stop himself from looking at the face of the owner's costume. This was a problem because he would then be painfully reminded of who it was he wanted to bone; pun intended.

 

Raven-colored hair was disheveled from the constant shifting and rearranging of his orange skeleton mask. Dark blue eyes twitched in annoyance as he tried to keep the mask in place while maintaining his rhythm to the pounding beat of music.

 

Gray-fucking-Fullbuster.

 

His childhood rival and best friend was the cause of his raging hormones spiraling out of control. Why couldn't he be like Loke and drool over Erza's large breasts squeezed into that witch's costume, or ogle at Lucy's ass which was wedged into a skin-tight leopard's costume?

 

No, instead his boner decided to only react to Gray's ass. _A very, very fine ass_ , he added. His could not control himself; his gaze shifted to that cushiony butt. The rest of his body might be hard and firm, but Natsu was certain Gray’s ass would jiggle if he spanked it right now.

 

Natsu scolded his perverted thoughts, but his eyes refused to leave the beautiful sight of muscles expanding, dipping, arching. The fluid dance moves of his legs accentuating his butt more and more.

 

_For fuck's sake, Gray! Was it necessary to wear those goddamn tight-as-hell spandex?_

 

He recalled an earlier conversation. He had overheard Gray confessing to Lucy that he was not wearing any underwear. His boxers would have been outlined through the spandex so he decided to wear none at all. Apparently, Lucy was ashamed to not be wearing any underwear as well, for the same reason as Grays’s. Though Gray’s confession was meant to be a form of comforting, Natsu could not help but turn his earnest confession into a sensual provocation. He had half a mind to march right over there and rip those tights off. His stare lingered on his backside until Gray was lost within the sea of grinding, sweaty bodies dancing in the middle of the guild hall.

 

This could not continue. He needed to forget Gray and his stupid ass, and the best way to do that was to drown himself in alcohol. Of course, Natsu being Natsu wouldn't just drink without making it into some sort of game. He decided that he would take one shot every time his eyes wandered towards Gray. It had seemed like a great plan until he realized he had no self-control.

 

First shot.

 

_Okay, he has a great ass. So what? Get over it._

 

Another shot.

 

_Fuck, I wanna take him._

 

Two more shots.

 

_Goddamn! I didn't know Gray could move like that!_

 

Three more shots.

 

_Can I just bend him over that table and take him there? Would anyone mind?_

 

Two more shots.

 

_I really wanna spank him._

 

9 shots later, and Natsu was a drunken mess. He rarely drank alcohol, but when he did it didn't take much to get him drunk. In retrospect, drinking 9 consecutive shots had been a terrible idea, but at this moment his mind was too numb to care.

 

As a new song played, Natsu shot up from his seat and screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

"THIS IS MY JAM!"

 

Natsu had never heard this song before in his life, but it had become his favorite in two seconds flat. He felt his feet drag him towards the mob of dancing bodies. Every inch of his body screamed at him to dance. The music seemed so inviting and he fell into it’s luring hands. This only confirmed how drunk he was because anyone who knew Natsu knew that he hated dancing, but now that was all he could do; all he could think about doing.

 

The alcohol was certainly doing it’s job.

 

He no longer gave a flying shit if the rhythm in his arms did not match the beat his feet were dancing to. His head rolled back as he let the music take over. He strutted, twirled, popped, jumped; he did anything and everything.

 

Natsu did not even mind when Cana snuck her way over and began to grind herself on his backside. Instead he laughed and tried to match her beat. The room was swirling, tilting, and hazy. Everything seemed to mesh together, yet when his eyes landed on Gray, his vision cleared.

 

Gray was in his element. Dancing was like second nature to him and it became obvious through his precise, well tempo-ed movements. Natsu found himself once more ensnared by the seductive nature of Gray’s body.

 

_Oh shit, I’m doing it again!_

 

“I needa driiiink,” he slurred as he turned around in circles, searching for a drink. Cana was still nearby and lips formed a smirk, full of drunken mischief. She knew well that the last thing Natsu needed was another drink, but it was too much fun seeing him become a hot mess. “Here, here. I gotcha yer drink, right here.”

 

Her speech wasn’t any better than his, but that sure as hell wasn’t going to deter her. Cana handed her red cup full of beer to Natsu. Natsu looked at it far longer than needed before he understood what he had just received. “No. Noooooo. No.” He pushed the cup back to Cana before motioning with his hand. “I needa shot.”

 

She pushed the cup back into his hands. “’ts okay. Just chug it down. It’s the same thing.”

 

Natsu stared at foamy brown liquid before shrugging. What the hell. He tipped the cup and took a mouthful of the bitter drink. Cana obviously thought that was not enough, and tilted the cup further. “C’moon, Natsu. Chug, chug, chug it all down!”

 

Natsu could not stop the flow of beer pouring into his mouth. One gulp of beer led to another and another and another. Cana had let go of the cup and now it was Natsu that tilted the cup all the way back. Unfortunately for Natsu, as he tilted the cup further back his body reacted in a similar way. Unaware of his actions, his feet began to lead him backwards.

 

He nearly downed the entire cup of beer when his foot tripped over the other one. The cup went flying in the air and spilled all over the person behind him. Oops.

 

“What the fuck,” the person cried out. “What the hell is your problem, moron?”

 

Natsu struggled to get on his feet. He slurred out an apology as he tried to get up as quick as possible without the world turning upside down. The drenched man had his head tilted downward as he tried to wipe the beer off his body.

 

Once on his feet, Natsu pouted. “Aw, man. My drink!” He stumbled forward and held onto the other man’s shoulders. “Can’t let this go to waste,” he mumbled as he began to lean down, “oh well.”

 

Natsu vaguely heard a ‘what the fuck’ come from the man, but he ignored it. He instead focused on the task at hand. He needed to finish the beer one way or another; can’t fail at his little drinking game. Pink tongue darted out as he traced the rivulets of beer running down the torso. The body stiffened, but didn’t make any further movements to shove Natsu aside.

 

He continued licking up the bitter liquid, slurping the beer off the chiseled pectorals and toned abdominal muscles. His lips veered dangerously close to the spandex clinging onto the man’s pale hips, but the beer had pooled there. He had no choice; every last drop was precious.

 

Natsu became oblivious to everything, including the slight tremble that had taken over the muscular body; his focus was solely set on the skin underneath his tongue.

 

 _This isn’t so bad_ , his mind wandered off as he continued his ministrations. _I can’t really taste the paint mixed in with the beer._

 

Wait.

 

Hold the fucking phone.

 

Paint? Sure enough when Natsu looked down the beer was speckled with flecks of ivory. For the first time since he spilled the beer on this man, Natsu took in his appearance.

 

Ivory paint. Guild mark on right pectoral. Scarred hip.

 

Sobriety smacked the shit out of him at that very moment. He felt the blood draining from his face. “Fucking fuck,” Natsu yelled as he leaped away from Gray’s drenched body. He could feel his face burn and let him tell you, it was not because of the alcohol.

 

“Shit, Gray! I didn’t mean to, I swear. If you have to blame anything, blame the alcohol. I swear I was drunk or else I would have never, ever done that.” Natsu rambled on, hoping to somehow make the situation less awkward. His stuttering words died in his throat as he saw no visible reaction from Gray. His head was bent downwards, bangs concealing any discernible expression.

 

He frowned. “Hey, if you’re going to punch then do it already. You’re lack of a reaction is scaring me.”

 

Head still bowed down, Gray mumbled something.

 

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

 

Gray finally met Natsu’s eyes. His brows were pinched in annoyance, but the dusting of pink on his cheeks revealed his embarrassment. Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes in irritation. “You ruined my costume, idiot. It took me hours to put this crap all over me. It’s your fault, so take some responsibility.”

 

Gray took a step forward, voice taking on a seductive undertone. “Help me put the paint back on.”

 

Natsu’s drunken ass couldn’t believe this. Was Gray seriously seducing him right now? His tone did not match the words he was saying. Gray said that sentence the same way someone would say ‘fuck me right now.’

 

His brain was confused, but when he peered into Gray’s eyes, they said it all. The blue eyes were hooded with hazy lust. When Gray nodded towards the exit, Natsu did not hesitate following him out of the guild. Natsu could not help the wide smirk that spread across his lips.

 

Gray had just given Natsu the privilege of jumping his bones.


End file.
